Reiko Carrick
Reiko Carrick formerly known as Azazel 'was a Jedi Padawan turned Sith Apprentice to Jedi Vanguard during The Dantooine Reformation Era. He arrived at the Jedi Home II also known as the Jedi Hideout but had to move straight away to Onassia to hide out from the growing Sith Order. He's the descendant of Zayne Carrick, One of the worst Padawan's ever lived but also the survivor of the padawan massacre of Taris, Although having mixed reputations about his family like 'being weak in the force' Reiko seems to be strong in the force.He hopes to be A Jedi Guardian ''as Saber combat is his strong point. Reiko is a Human but also part Arkanian by Zayne Carrick & Jarael's relationship, This causes Reiko to have Extreme Intelligence and The Lifespan for up to 99 Years, but certain Races with Force Sensitivity have A lifespan of 300 Years which Reiko possibly has. 'Reiko '''was captured by the Sith and suffered brutal interrogation, His mind was wiped and was transformed into Azazel. Reiko's mind was locked until the Battle of Tatooine where he stopped a Space Station from destroying Mos Eisley & Half of Tatooine (If It Exploded). '''Biography ' Early Life '''Reiko was born to a Rich Businessman and A Market Trader, He is the youngest out of Three Siblings. At The age of Eleven he was discovered by a Jedi Knight and was told that he was a Force Sensitive, Able to use the force, He was then told to prepare for the life ahead of him but had to wait until he was Twelve years old. The Goodbye and Future Reiko said his goodbye to his family and friends and was given a Lightsaber used by Zayne Carrick, A Family Crystal and Zayne Carrick's Old Robing. Along the journey he fell asleep and encountered a Sixteen year old wearing Zayne Carrick's Robes, He knew it was himself becoming older but thought it wouldn't come true. When he arrived, a Jedi Knight named Rayon Nurrik introduced him to the teachings of the Jedi,robing and code, he was then introduced to the Jedi Healers and The Path's of the Jedi Sentinel, Gaurdian and Consular, Reiko wanted to become a Jedi Sentinel. It was then announced that That the Jedi have to move to a secret location to hide out from the growing Sith. Currently He is trying to impress a Master and Train to become a Jedi Healer. Another Dream He fell asleep researching about Zayne Carrick in the archives, he then experianced another dream of him as a Jedi Knight with a Blue Lightsaber, concentrating within the force but it seems that he has stopped becoming a Jedi healer but turned to a Gaurdian. This slightly worried Reiko about the violence that he could cause during his time as a Jedi Gaurdian. The Last Dream of all & The dreams coming to reality. Reiko went to Savdo Terrel for guidance from the dreams he has been having, Savdo told him to clear his mind and meditate, Reiko meditated and had another dream of himself as a Padawan to Jedi Knight to Jedi Master, Reiko was slightly worried but knew he carried on his duty as a Jedi. Reiko then was told to follow Rayon and meditate with him, Rayon told him two stories, one was about to never shortcut on a Journey and the other was him becoming a Force Sensitive and having the nickname 'Eclipse'. Reiko then was brought to a Maze and completed numerous tasks with Caution, Reiko felt that the task's were easy because he used his intelligence and guidance of the light, The First task was that things are never what they seem, The second was about defence & reasoning, at first Reiko reasoned with the droids but the droids started shooting, luckily Reiko deflected the blaster fire, The third task was another test of things are never what they seem, he had to walk on a platform that brought him to darkness but turned out that it was other side of the door, The Fourth task was test of alignment, he chose the door that he knew that he should follow, the door of light but along the way Rayon asked him Are you sure? Reiko replied Yes . The Final Task was to defend yourself from the Dark Side, Reiko accomplished defending himself. Reiko completed all of his tasks and reached the end, he was then asked to kneel by Rayon and was made his Apprentice and vowed to never turn to the dark side and follow the ways of the Jedi. Mission On Hoth Reiko was requested to go with His Master, Rayon and Jedi Knight Malphas to search for imperial activity on the Planet Hoth, they battled through stormtroopers and encountered a Corrupt Dark Jedi, Rayon battled the Dark Jedi after trying to reason with her while Reiko and Malphas went ahead to the Imperial Base, A Vangaurd and a Jedi Padawan arrived much to Reiko's suprise and helped battle through the Imperial soldiers. hey battled many Dark Jedi Minion's along the way, Reiko and The Group didn't kill the Imperials or Dark jedi but merely knocked them out, Reiko then found the database of the Imperials and managed to delete the Imperial records but record them onto his Datapad and gave them to Malphas to give to Rayon. Trial of the Lightsaber. Reiko '''traveled to the crystal caves of Illum with his Master, He then was ambushed by the Imperial Remenants and Dark Jedi, Reiko and His master just knocked them out as they knew that they would never kill as its not the jedi way, They then battled their way to the Main Crystal area where the doors closed up on Reiko, seperating him from his Master, He then encoutered the Force Ghost of a Dead Jedi Master and gave him a riddle which was easy for Reiko and answered it correctly, Two Crystals started glowing as Reiko approached it and took them, one of them a blue crystal and the other a synth crystal, he then put the crystals into the hilt that he made before he went to the crystal caves, The Lightsaber emitted a Blue Colour. '''Birth of Azazel & Trial of Skill Reiko went on a Basic Padawan mission to Coruscant in the lower level to convince a Hutt to release slaves that the hutt has held captive, Reiko was then captured by the Hutt's bounty hunters with Reiko not doing anything, Darth Imperius appeared as Reiko escaped from his cell, Imperius attacked Reiko but Reiko was able to fend him off but his apprentice, Craft Lorr appeared and attacked him too. Reiko was then knocked out and was brought to the Sith temple where he was given harsh interrogation, He was then brain washed and became Azazel, Imperius' Son. The Battle above Tatooine - Trial of Spirit & Courage Azazel went to the Battle above Tatooine to command the assault against the Republic, Azazel landed in Mos Eisley and encountered Rayon Nurrik and Jack Vermont, He arrested Jack & Rayon and brought them to the Empire Space Station, Jack and Rayon escaped his trap and fought them both off until a pair of Dark Jedi attacked them, Jack fought against the Dark Jedi while Rayon and Azazel had a duel near the engines. Rayon jumped onto an x-wing and flew to the Republic Base, Azazel followed and continued the duel, Azazel was winning but they had a battle with the force, Bogan and Ashlan energy confronted each other, blinding the area. Rayon leaped to the engines near the engines as Azazel followed, Just as Rayon suprised him Reiko broke the lock that seperated Azazel and Reiko away from each other, Reiko was in control now, Completing his Trial of Spirit and found out the Republic Space Station was about to fall due to the mass Ashlan and Bogan energy corrupting the engines. Reiko knew he had to save Tatooine and leaped off the space station and onto a ship with high speed, He landed on tatooine and prepared himself as The Republic Soldiers and Jedi Evacuated. Reiko summoned up his Courage and Spirit to stop the Space Station from falling onto the planets surface, He moved the Space station back up into the air as it exploded but Reiko had to use Repulse to move the space station away but had to leap near the station, The Station exploded infront of Reiko as it hit the inside layer of the atmosphere, Reiko was badly wounded but knew it was what had to be done. Reiko returned to the Jedi Temple and was healed very slowly as his burns were almost permanant but was lucky that all of them are gone, Reiko was made to a Vanguard and was to regain the Jedi Council's Trust. Personality and Traits. ''' '''Reiko is a calm, eager person but clumsy at times like Zayne Carrick, his descendant, His clumsiness has held him back a few times but has never stopped trying, he is also a nice person he's always friendly towards people even though they've messed with him a few times, He always believe there is redemption. He always believes that a second time makes a second opinion and is a strong supporter of form Zero, It is also shown that as he grows older he will grow up to be a Handsome man and a Powerful Jedi. As Azazel, He became a brutal monster, He even crushed the limbs of fallen sparring partners whom were fellow Apprentices. Powers and Abilities. ''' '''Reiko has the ability to communicate with Animals also able to see the future but not at will due to the low level control of the force and is very strong with the force unlike his ancestor Zayne Carrick who was 'just' able to being a force sensitive. He wants to Master Battle Meditation and has been reading various things about it, he is also fluent in many languages such as Basic, Rodian, Selkath, Binary, Bocce, Chenuh, Dosh, Durese, Huttese, Hapan, High Galactic, Mando'a, Shyriiwook & Rodese which is a very good skill on missions for him. He had great control of the force, he was able to push a huge space station away from destroying Tatooine. Possessions. ' '''Reiko ' has a few possessions that have been given to him such as Galactic Credits, His Personal Credits account, Zayne Carrick's Robings, Zayne Carrick's Padawan (Yellow) and Jedi Knight Lightsaber (Blue) and A Book about the Jedi Code. He Currently has a Blue Lightsaber which is made for a Djem So User and his Training saber so he could train on Form Zero. '''Combat. Reiko is currently using Soresu and Djem So/Shien as his Form study, As He is becoming a Jedi Guardian he is trying really hard to perfect Shien and Soresu, He's beaten a fellow padawan, Jace-Qu-Core Bon who is a Shien Practioner aswell in combat which made himself sure he has the potential to become a Shien Master. As Azazel, He uses Djem So/Shien and Juyo which is a fuel of Dark Side energy. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Order